Le nom d'un homme
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Buddy a reprit ses fonctions d'instituteur et qu'il profite de sa nouvelle vie. Mais, esseulé par la guerre, le poids de la solitude lui pèse. Ce n'est que par le souvenir de l'unique ami qui lui reste, qu'il parvient chaque jour à se donner du courage. Mais comment supporter d'être soutenu par le souvenir d'un homme dont le nom lui est inconnu ?


Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà une fic peu banale que je voulais absolument proposer aux fans potentiels de ce couple. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à naviguer sur le site de _Fanfiction_ et j'avoue être un peu déconcertée : il n'y a absolument aucune trace des films d'animations relatifs à la série _Resident Evil_, et du même coup, aucune trace du personnage d'_Alexander Kozachenko_ alias "Buddy". Du coup, j'ai prit la décision de poster cette histoire dans la section "Games" parce que les films avec la fameuse Alice sont... totalement hors sujets (et puis d'où elle sort, sérieux ?). Bref... Je sais que mon choix n'est pas super évident, du coup je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de lecture, ce fandom étant relativement peu populaire chez le public français. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous connaissez des fans, n'hésitez pas à leur communiquer le lien de cette fic (je doute qu'ils parviennent à la trouver autrement !)

Enfin ! J'arrête mon blabla assommant ! Voici le descriptif !

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi et j'ai la flemme de chercher les noms des véritables propriétaires des films d'animation _Resident Evil_, donc cherchez tous seul !

**Pairing :** Leon/Buddy (que j'ai joyeusement rebaptisé "Buddeon" !)

**Rating :** K+, pour mention d'alcool et souvenirs de guerre (pas de panique, personne n'est alcoolique).

Vôôôôôôôôôalaaaa !

* * *

_Le nom d'un homme_

* * *

La route était sinueuse et les pavés, asymétriques. Alexander ne s'était pas encore vraiment adapté à sa nouvelle condition, et son fauteuil roulant, qui ne disposait pas de système autoguidé, était dur à maîtriser. La chose était visible, pourtant, aucun élève ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. L'école n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant lui et par le temps qu'il faisait, rien ne pressait. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'on l'aide. Lui, le grand résistant qui s'était battu au péril de sa vie, avait quand même une fierté. Qu'auraient dit sa fiancée et JD, s'il avait bénéficié d'aide ? Il refusait tout simplement de passer pour un assisté. On lui avait donné une seconde chance et il comptait bien la saisir. Cette chance de prouver qu'il était capable de vivre, de tout recommencer à zéro. La guerre était finie depuis plus d'un an, mais Alexander n'avait reprit ses fonctions d'instituteur que depuis quelques mois. Opération oblige, il lui avait fallut attendre beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Dans les premiers jours, sa nouvelle condition lui avait fait perdre le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait conservé depuis la mort d'Irina*, deux ans plus tôt. Mais le souvenir de cet américain, qu'il entretenait par la flasque accrochée à son fauteuil, lui avait vite fait reprendre pied. Il avait été celui à qui il avait confié sa vie pendant le siège de la ville, et celui qui lui avait offert cette nouvelle existence. Après la mort d'Ataman, puis de JD, il avait été la seule personne à qui il avait pu se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Alors, c'était tout naturellement que le souvenir de cet homme lui insufflait du courage. Bien sûr, il était dur de vivre ainsi, sans personne pour le soutenir. Mais il s'adaptait.

* * *

La sonnerie avait déjà retenti depuis trois minutes lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa salle de classe. Les élèves, tous d'un âge avoisinant les 12 ans, se chamaillaient en attendant son arrivée. Alexander roula jusqu'à son bureau et frappa du poing sur la table afin de rétablir l'ordre. Le silence revint instantanément, et les élèves s'installèrent debout derrière leurs chaises, attendant que leur professeur les autorise à s'asseoir. Les enfants savaient que leur instituteur était un rescapé de la guerre, un héros de l'indépendance. C'était la raison pour laquelle garçons comme filles éprouvaient une grande admiration pour lui et l'écoutaient toujours attentivement lorsqu'il leur enseignait l'histoire de la République Slave de l'Est. Buddy leur racontait, en qualité de témoin direct, la véritable histoire de la guerre d'indépendance qui avait divisé leur pays jusqu'à l'année dernière. Il leur faisait le récit de ses combats personnels, des armes biologiques qui détruisait la vie, prenant des aspects humains afin de se rependre toujours plus vite. Mais l'histoire que ces enfants préféraient, celle que leur instituteur leur racontait le plus souvent, était l'histoire d'un homme remarquable dont la simple présence dans leur petit pays, avait mit une fin définitive au conflit. C'était l'histoire d'un homme qui, comme tombé du ciel, n'avait eût de cesse de protéger leur instituteur et de le tirer, même contre sa volonté, des griffes de la mort. C'était l'histoire d'un homme qui, malgré les mauvais traitements qu'on lui avait fait subir, avait tenu bon face au danger et s'était montré d'un soutient indispensable. C'était l'histoire d'un américain.

_« Monsieur Kozachenko, quel était son nom ? Vous ne le dites jamais. »_

L'un de ses élèves lui avait fait la remarque un jour. Mais l'américain n'avait pas de nom. Pour personne. Buddy se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant, il y a un an, pendant lequel il avait prit ne serait-ce qu'un peu le temps de l'interroger sur son identité. Il le traitait encore comme un otage à l'époque, un ennemi, mais jamais plus il n'avait cherché à savoir. Et alors que sur l'instant, la chose ne lui avait pas semblé très importante, aujourd'hui Buddy se maudissait de n'avoir jamais achevé ce qu'il avait commencé.

_« Qu'est-ce que la CIA vient foutre ici ? C'est vous qui avez forcé le gouvernement à faire ça ?_

_- Je suis pas un agent de la CIA. Seulement un citoyen américain qu'on est venu chercher en vacances, qu'on a mit dans un avion et qu'on a envoyé ici. Sans même lui servir un petit déj' !_

_- Alors t'es qui toi ? C'est normal chez vous-autres américains, de mettre une arme dans ses bagages quand on part en vacances !?_

_- Évidement, dans notre pays on nous donne une arme dès le berceau._

_- Ouah ! L'américain y s'fout d'ta gueule ! »_

En effet, il s'était ouvertement moqué de lui ce jour-là en évitant brillamment de répondre à sa question. Il s'était permit de faire preuve de sarcasme alors même qu'il était assit dans un sous-sol poussiéreux, menotté et menacé par deux hommes armés. Buddy l'avait trouvé inconscient. Voir même stupide. Mais une chose était sûre, jamais il n'aurait pu envisager que cet homme arrogant soit celui qui, dans un avenir proche, recevrait ses remerciement pour avoir sauvé sa vie et son humanité.

Alexander fit signe aux enfants de s'asseoir et ouvrit son livre de cours. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il accomplissait ces gestes bénins et routiniers, l'ancien résistant ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Ouvrez vos livres page 62. »

Sa vie était redevenue calme et sereine, sans coups de feu dans ses oreilles, sans odeur de chair brûlée et de métal chaud, sans la présence de ces horribles créatures qui étaient autrefois sous l'influence d'Ataman avant de se replier vers lui.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre : l'Antiquité. »

Même s'il lui manquait l'essentiel de sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il appelait sa « vie d'innocent », il n'arrivait pas à se sentir triste pour ce qu'il avait perdu. Bien sûr, le souvenir de la mort de JD était encore frais dans sa mémoire, et la sensation terrible qui avait raisonnée dans son bras lorsqu'il avait abattu Ivan** le secouait encore parfois. Mais à présent, tout ça était derrière lui.

« Alors, d'après le document 1, qui peut me dire quand commence l'Antiquité ? »

Il n'avait qu'un seul vrai regret. N'avoir jamais su le nom de cet homme à qui il devait tout aujourd'hui.

* * *

La récréation fut annoncée par la sonnerie bien plus tôt que ce à quoi Alexander s'était attendu. Jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la classe, il sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. D'un geste de la main, il accorda à ses élèves le droit de sortir se défouler dans la court et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil sans retenue. Les enfants quittèrent la salle en quatrième vitesse, laissant seul leur instituteur dans le silence dérangeant de la pièce vide. Buddy ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière, s'imprégnant des rires joyeux des enfants et des rugissements stridents des avions de ligne qui lui parvenaient depuis l'extérieur, au travers des fenêtres fermées. Il sentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil s'épancher sur son visage, filtrant par les épais rideaux gris qui plongeaient la classe dans une ambiance très particulière, identique à celle d'une cabane délabrée et rafraichissante transpercée par les rayons du soleil et la poussière en suspension dans l'air. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, cela le rendait nostalgique. Désormais que la pièce était vide, Buddy était plus que jamais conscient de sa solitude. Et c'était dans ces moments-là que l'idée de ne pas connaître le nom de l'américain le torturait le plus. Car lui, le seul ami encore en vie qu'il pouvait prétendre à revoir un jour, n'avait pas de nom. Il n'était que l'américain. Et il savait que le seul à pouvoir décider d'éventuelles retrouvailles entre eux, était cet homme sans nom. Lui n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il ne connaissait de lui ni son nom, ni celui de l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait, ni celui de la ville dans laquelle il vivait, et pas davantage celui de l'endroit où il avait choisit de passer ses fameuses vacances. Tout ce qu'il avait de lui, étaient sa voix et son visage. Ses yeux si clairs cachés par ses cheveux, sa barbe de trois jours sans doute vestige de ses vacances écourtées, ses vêtements sobres et son allure assurée et convaincue. C'était tout ce que Buddy avait.

_« Tiens, c'est pas le meilleur des anesthésiants, mais ça calme les nerfs en situation de crise. Il faudra certainement la remplir. JD a tout bu. »_ lui avait-il dit en venant le voir à l'hôpital.

Il avait jeté la flasque sur son lit immaculé avec un léger sourire, avait passé son sac par dessus son épaule et s'était retourné vers la porte sans dire un mot, se contentant d'un simple geste de la main. Buddy l'avait observé partir, gardant la flasque serrée entres ses doigts maigres et pâles. Puis la chambre s'était trouvée à nouveau vide, plongée dans un assourdissant silence seulement troublé par le goutte-à-goutte de la morphine qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Après ça, Alexander n'avait plus jamais revu l'américain. A cette idée dérangeante, il serra les yeux plus forts. Il se redressa alors et scruta l'armature de son fauteuil en aluminium. Soupirant, il glissa difficilement sa main sur le côté de son accoudoir et saisit la flasque qui pendait au bout d'une ficelle dangereusement abîmée. Il décrocha l'objet métallique et tout en en dévissant le bouchon, il le porta à ses lèvres. Buddy buvait rarement dans cette flasque, qu'il n'ouvrait que lorsque ses pensées ne parvenaient plus à se défaire de l'image de l'américain. Pendant un bref instant après la mort de JD, il avait trouvé en cet homme, quelqu'un à qui parler, un moyen de garder un esprit lucide et ses idées claires. Mais depuis des mois, la solitude lui pesait. Et lorsque son visage prenait racine trop longtemps dans ses réflexions solitaires, Buddy buvait. Pour oublier. Souvent, il se moquait de sa propre bêtise. Tentant d'oublier un homme par la seule chose qui restait de lui. Comble de la stupidité. Ricanant à nouveau de lui-même, Buddy but une gorgée, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, et referma la flasque dans un mouvement sec et désintéressé. Il regarda l'horloge qui trônait au dessus de la porte de sa salle de classe et jeta la flasque sur son bureau, se contentant d'attendre dans le silence pour les cinq minutes de solitude qui lui restaient. Mais l'espace de quelques secondes, sous le contre-coup du lancé, la flasque tourna sur elle-même, face bombée contre le bois du bureau professoral. Buddy l'observa sans grand intérêt, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle ralentissait la cadence, il crut apercevoir de fins traits orner le cul de la petite bouteille, semblables à des gravures typographiques. Très intrigué par ces lignes auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêté attention, Alexander saisit la flasque avec précipitation et l'approcha de ses yeux. Dans sa précipitation, il dû la retourner à trois reprises avant de trouver le bon sens pour lire le message. Et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à comprendre de quoi il retournait, sa respiration se coupa nette alors que la sonnerie retentissait enfin.

* * *

Le reste de la journée de Buddy se passa au ralentit, comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre et s'amusait à tourner à l'envers. Il avait changé de classe pour la quatrième fois de la journée et acheva enfin son dernier cours avec ses élèves de 3e. Il quitta le collège aux alentours de 18h, après que la plupart des élèves aient fini de arpenter les couloirs de l'établissement, et emprunta le petit chemin de pavé qui passait derrière dans le but d'éviter la foule qui s'affairait devant. Au bout de 10 minutes d'un intensif effort pour tirer son fauteuil jusqu'à la route principale, il parvint enfin à atteindre son objectif. Mais au lieu d'emprunter la grande route pavée par laquelle il passait le matin, Buddy dû à nouveau se contenter d'un sombre et sinueux chemin, afin de ne pas être entrainé par la forte pente de l'avenue principale. Peu de gens passaient par-là à cette heure de la journée et c'était peut-être mieux pour lui. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse voir son visage. Il avait l'impression que si sa joie transparaissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce qu'il avait vu sur sa flasque serait connu du monde entier. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Personne au monde n'avait le droit de savoir ce que lui savait désormais. Et peu importe la nécessité qu'il fasse souffrir ses mains en tirant sur les roues caoutchouteuses de son fauteuil pour cacher sa joie sous un masque grimaçant. Malgré tout, l'effort était éprouvant. Instituteur de métier depuis la fin de ses études, Buddy était un cérébral. Et même sa courte période de combattant de l'indépendance ne l'avait pas aidé à développer sa force physique. Du moins, pas énormément. Même si tirer sur les roues de son fauteuil n'était pas pénible en soit, la longueur de son trajet l'épuisait. Les premières fois qu'il avait emprunté ce chemin qu'il connaissait mal, Buddy avait mit plus d'une heure à atteindre l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait nouvellement. Tous ses repères chamboulés, ses nerfs avaient été mit à rude épreuve et nombreuses furent les fois où il avait craqué, se laissant aller à de silencieux pleurs dans l'obscurité de sa chambre vide. Mais aujourd'hui, ce trajet lui paraissait, malgré sa longueur, plus familier qu'auparavant, voir parfois même d'un calme salutaire. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait à ce moment précis, lorsqu'une secousse derrière lui le surprit. Son fauteuil commença alors à avancer tout seul contre la légère montée de terre qui lui faisait face et Alexander comprit que quelqu'un était en train de le pousser.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Dans un mouvement inspiré, il se retourna du mieux qu'il pu au son de cette voix si familière et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une surprise incontrôlable. Un léger sourire au visage et un sac sur l'épaule, un homme au regard de braise caché sous d'incroyable cheveux bruns lui faisait face. Buddy ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots. L'improbabilité de cet instant était si grande, qu'il hésitait à faire quoi que ce soit, de peur que tout s'efface. Pourtant, transpercé par les yeux ambres qui le fixaient intensément, il dû réagir.

« O-Oui, merci... »

Alors, sans un mot, ils continuèrent tous deux d'avancer sur ce sinueux chemin, l'un poussant tranquillement le fauteuil, l'autre tremblant de tout son être face à la surprise incompréhensible de cette improbable rencontre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot sur toute la longueur du trajet. Le silence, seulement troublé par le tintement de la flasque contre l'armature d'aluminium, s'éternisait. Et plus le silence s'éternisait, plus il semblait à Alexander qu'il serait impossible de l'endiguer. Cependant, ils quittèrent les sombres abîmes de la sinueuse ruelle et s'engagèrent sur l'un des trottoirs de la rue principale, descendant le petit pan de route nécessaire pour atteindre l'immeuble de Buddy. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied du bâtiment et, comme la métaphore de la nuit de l'existence annonçait la mort, il vit la fin de ce trajet comme la fin d'un rêve au bout duquel il serait sommé de tout abandonner. Forcé d'abandonner cet instant qu'il avait espéré depuis un an, jour pour jour, et forcé de dire adieu à cet homme qui comptait pourtant tellement pour lui. Cette perspective l'effrayait, et la peur de la solitude se rappela soudain à lui. Alors, oubliant son angoisse et ses incertitudes, Buddy se jeta à l'eau.

« Tu m'as manqué... Leon. »

Alexander tressaillit en s'entendant dire ces mots, comme s'ils avaient quitté sa gorge contre sa volonté. Puis il ferma les yeux avec force et baissa la tête, en sentant que Leon avait lâché les poignées de son fauteuil. Même au travers de ses paupières closes, il sentit l'ombre du jeune homme se déplacer entre les rayons du soleil et frissonna en comprenant que l'américain venait de s'accroupir face à lui. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, doucement, et il trouva la force d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Buddy. »

L'intéressé ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles et fut prit d'un doute dérangeant lorsque Leon se releva lentement, faisant mine de s'éloigner. Son cœur rata un battement d'effrois. Pourtant, ce sont les deux mains qui se glissèrent de part et d'autre de son visage, rependant leur chaleur salvatrice, qui effacèrent toute trace d'incertitude, guidant les lèvres d'Alexander à celles de son vis-a-vis dans une caresse infiniment douce.

* * *

Dans le tintamarre de la ville vivante, le vent soufflait entre les immeubles, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles, emmêlant les cheveux bruns. D'un souffle, il poussa la flasque métallique sur laquelle on pouvait lire les mots :

_Leon S. Kennedy_

* * *

*** "Irina" était le nom de la fiancée de Buddy.**

**** "Ivan" était le véritable nom d'Ataman.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire. Je pense que les lecteurs seront vraiment rares à lire ceci, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions dans une review (histoire de savoir si je dois encore écrire sur ce fandom ou si je peux aller me rhabiller ^^') A bientôt !**


End file.
